Unexpected
by adar13
Summary: Life is not what I thought it was when I was a child. There has been many unexpected events. My mother died in a fire, while two pirates took me to their ship and took care of me. Then Sonic seems to want to make my life miserable, and some men try to rape me here and then in villages. What more am I supposed to expect? Sonamy. Rated M for blood and sexual parts later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I said that I was going to start writing this story on June 6****th****, but I have many good reasons. First, my mom took away my phone and laptop for a week, two days before June 6****th****. Then, I got busy with chores that I had to complete and the fact that I'm going to move made me very busy this week.**

**Also, thanks to PoeticLover1996 who actually saved my life (me just being exaggerated) in helping me get this title. So thank you PoeticLover1996, and the other people who gave me also great titles for this story, and all the wonderful people who have given me wonderful reviews on Following the Rules. Anyway, I'm just refraining you from reading, so I'll stop blabbing. Please R&R! Sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA (why!?), and this story is MINE. Jack is mine and any characters that are made are mine.**

**Amy: 7 years old**

**Sonic: 10 years old**

**Jack: 35 years old**

**Shadow: 13 years old**

**Silver: 9 years old**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

" Mommy! Please wake up!" I cried as everything was collapsing around me. The beautiful yet dangerous flames were consuming the whole house. All I saw was a mixture of red, orange, and yellow. I felt an immense heat consuming me as the flames started to grow even more.

I tried to wake up my mom, but she didn't move. I didn't want to accept the truth. She couldn't die. I saw burn marks all over her arms, legs, and face. She woke me up when the fire started, but we didn't make it outside. She tried to cover me from the flames, but the heat and gas made her faint. I started to cough when I stood up. My mom was far too heavy for me to carry.

I moved closer to the walls without touching the beautiful flames and cried out for help.

Nobody was coming.

As I turned around, a plank of wood fell on top of my mom, burning her even more. I ran up to her to try and take it off, but the fire burned my hands. I screamed out as the fire touched my hands. I yelled my lungs out for help. A few seconds later, I started to feel light-headed.

I felt my knees becoming weak as I collapsed onto the ground. I suddenly heard banging sounds and then saw part of the wall fall. Two blurry figures came close to me. One picked me up while one spoke.

" Take that little girl out of here, her mother is dead" he said. His voice was deep, but was at the same time soothing. Like my father's. The last thing I saw was a crowd of people and the deep voice talked to me.

" Don't worry, you'll be safe with us."

OoOoOoOoO

I saw the captain and Scar board the ship and hurrying to an empty room. I looked at Shadow and Silver and they shrugged. The whole crew went to the room to check out what was wrong. The three of us squeezed through the crowd and saw the captain and scar next to a bed.

Shadow and Silver stayed back but I went next to the bed to see what was happening. I suddenly saw a little girl covered with ashes and her hands were slightly burned. Her fur was a very bright pink and she had her quills up in a messed up ponytail.

The captain put some ointment on her hands and Scar cleaned her face and put a cup on her lips to let her drink water. I can tell she was unconscious from whatever reason happened.

After the two finished cleaning and fixing her up, the y stood up and shooed us all away. Scar left to keep doing some work on the ship while the captain closed the doors and looked at us.

" Who is she?" I asked. The captain looked at me and answered," We saved the girl from a fire. We came just in time, the poor girl was suffocating in flames."

He looked at the doors, which led to the room where the girl lay unconscious. He then sent us to do some more work and got ready to start sailing. After that, that girl was the only thing that was being talked about.

It got pretty annoying after a few days of the same questions and the same answers. Everyday the captain would go into the room to see if she had woken up from her slumber.

" I don't like her," I said as Shadow and Silver kept pulling the rope to raise the masts. " Nobody asked you," responded Shadow. I rolled my eyes as I started to help them. After finishing the task that we were sent to do, we sat on top of some crates that were in the shadows.

" How can you not like the girl if you never really met her?" asked Silver. I stayed silent. I didn't want them to know that to me it seemed a bit unfair that the whole crew paid more attention to the little girl than us. Especially the captain.

With silence as my answer, neither Silver nor Shadow mentioned the little pink hedgehog for the rest of the afternoon.

OoOoOoOoO

I slowly opened my eyes to see everything blurry around me. My head ached as I slowly rose myself off what seemed to be a bed. I suddenly felt a hand push me back on the bed and told me to stay still. I turned to see the fazed figure get up and exit the room. For a few seconds, I took in my surroundings. My sight was beginning to get better, allowing me to process what was in the room. I saw a mirror and a little closet… I think. There was also a little cabinet with a jar on top of it.

I felt a sudden itch on my forehead. I raised my hands to scratch the area when I looked at my hands. They were wrapped in a white cloth. I can tell it had some spots of dirt. I wondered why I had this wrapped around my hands.

After a few minutes of pondering on this, I remembered that I had mildly burned my hands in the fire trying to help momm-.

Wait! My mom, where is she! I quickly got on my feet and started walking towards the doors where the figure left. I felt dizzy from the fast movement and almost hit the cabinet.

When I reached the door, I opened it and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Pirates everywhere. Some had piercings on their ears, making them look tougher. My mom warned me of pirates and their bad reputations. The door made a loud sound as it closed, causing the men to look straight at me.

They all had surprised looks as if I had come back from the dead. I felt even dizzier and my breathing got heavier. I saw a 30 something year old hedgehog with red fur. He had a piercing on his ear and a hat that looked really worn out. Probably from the many times he must have used it.

A throbbing pain came to my head the longer I stood up. The red hedgehog came closer to me as I backed away. After stepping back every time he came closer to me, my back made contact with a wall. I so badly want my mother now. I want her to comfort me in her arms and sing me badly.

But most of all, I want to be home. The pain in my head came back and it was too much for me to handle. The world went black again as I fell into the arms of the red hedgehog.

OoOoOoOoO

This time, my sight wasn't blurry when I woke up again. I saw the red hedgehog next to the bed in which I was lying on again. I also saw the whole group of pirates behind him, watching me.

I scooted away from the hedgehog, scared that he and the crew would do something to me. Instead, he asked for my name in that gentle and deep voice that I heard when I was saved from the fire.

" What's your name?" I stayed silent. He seemed to understand that I was taught to not talk to strangers. " Well, my name is Jack. It would be nice if you tell us yours," he said as he indicated to the group in back of him.

I hesitated. Should I trust them? They seemed nice to me. Perhaps only _some_ pirates are bad. I smiled shyly.

" Amelia… Amelia Rose," I said quietly. I quickly then added," but I like Amy better."

He smiled in return. " Amelia," he repeated softly," Amy," he then said. " I like Amy better as well."

I smiled the biggest smile I could ever make. " That's what my dad said when he was alive. He also liked Amy better," I suddenly said. Jack ruffled my quills as I giggled slightly.

" I hope you'll like living with us from now on, since your house burned to flames and your mom di-" he didn't continue. He didn't need to continue because I already knew. And the worst part was that I saw her die.

The air around me started to become dark. I shook away the sadness that was starting to consume me. At least she's in a better place, with dad. I smiled. I had a new family now. Sure, I didn't really know them, but that's life.

You can't really tell what's going to happen in the future. " So, who are they?" I asked as I pointed towards the whole group. Jack looked at the crew. " It's going to take you some time to learn all of their names," he said.

I smirked," I'm a fast learner. Plus, I have to learn everybody's name quickly if I'm going to be part of this ship."

" Ok, let's see if you really are a fast learner," he said playfully," In three days you have to learn everybody's name. You accept this challenge?"

The crew looked at me. They were waiting for me to either accept or decline.

" Challenge accepted"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Yes! I wrote 400 more words for the first time in forever (from Frozen)! Ok, so what do you think? Is it good? Please be nice in the reviews. Also, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews on the story Following the Rules, which I will update tomorrow if I have time.**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me again with another chapter on Unexpected. Yay! Aren't you guys excited? No? Ok, fine be that way (just kidding). Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE. All the characters that I make up are mine.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Shadow: 13**

**Sonic: 10**

**Silver: 9**

**Amy: 7**

**Jack: 35**

**OoOoOoOoO**

" And he is Scar," Jack said as Scar sent me a smile. I smiled back at him when I noticed three boys in the back. I decided to point this out to Jack.

" Who are they?" I asked as I pointed to them. Jack seemed confused at first until he also saw them.

" Oh, the silver hedgehog is, well, Silver. The black hedgehog with red stripes is Shadow, and the blue hedgehog is Sonic," Jack explained.

So many names! How can I remember them all in three days? Why did my competitive side always have to get the best if me?

I groaned as I collapsed once more onto the bed. The crew looked at me worriedly, but I signaled that everything was okay.

Well, mostly everything.

But I can't back down now. I agreed to learn everyone's name in three days. I smacked my hand against my forehead, but immediately regretted it.

A painful sting consumed my hand, causing me to yelp out in pain. Jack grabbed my wrists, preventing me to hurt myself even more. He then told everybody to leave us so that he can fix my hands up.

They didn't complain at all. They left all at once to do who knows what. After they left, Jack reached for the jar on the cabinet and opened the lid.

He then began unwind the pieces of cloth on both my hands and put it to the side for a while. He scooped some of the stuff that was inside the jar and put them on my hands.

The clear gel cooled my hands from the burning pain I felt on my hands. After a while of massaging my hands with the gel, Jack wrapped the pieces of cloth again around my hands.

What surprised me the most was that he gently kissed my hands. It reminded me how my dad would always kiss my injuries when he was still alive.

" My daddy used to do that whenever I had a boo-boo. He said that it would help it heal faster," I said bashfully. He smiled at me and said," Well, I think it's my job to do that now."

I giggled at how funny it was that Jack reminded me so much of my dad. It was like my dad was living in Jack's body.

I suddenly remembered that I was in fire, meaning that my dress might be dirty. I looked at my dress to not only see it dirty, but completely burned with holes in many different places. I luckily had a thinner dress underneath.

" Um Jack?" I asked. " What's wrong?" he asked. I gestured at my dress and he seemed to notice what was wrong. He nodded and went to the closet (I was right! It is a closet!).

After a few seconds of rummaging through whatever there was in the closet, he took out a shirt and pants. I blinked a few times as he handed me the clothing. He then told me that I could change and relax for the rest of the day if I wanted to. I thanked him as he left the room.

I looked back at the articles of clothing in which I placed on the bed to close the door when Jack left. The shirt was no problem for me to put on. The real problem was the pants. Never in my whole entire 7 years of living had I imagined myself putting pants on.

My mother always told me it was not something for a girl or woman to put on. I bet I'm going to be feeling a bit uncomfortable for a few days (months) with pants on around men.

I'd have to deal with it then. The problem about the pants is that it's too big on me. I can fix it up in no time if I had a needle and thread. Lots of thread.

I looked through the cabinet and closet. No sign of thread or needle anywhere. That only means one thing. I looked at the door leading to the deck.

Yes, my dear audience, I must risk going out there to complete my mission on finding a needle and thread. I fixed my dress and opened the door.

Nobody seemed to notice me this time since the door did make any sound at all, except for the creak that was produced when I opened and closed the door.

I took in my surroundings better this time. I saw all the pirates doing individual jobs at different paces. I started walking around the ship to try and find the captain. One of the men noticed me wandering around and called me over.

I tried to remember what his name was. It was literally at the tip of my tongue.

" You're… Ron, right?" I asked. He seemed to be pleased and surprised.

" So you _are_ a fast learner! That will be useful to you in the future," he said. " I told you guys, but you didn't want to believe me," I said with a fake pout. After a while, I just couldn't keep it in and laughed.

Now I see why people called me annoying. I was always _way_ too happy. It even annoys me at times. I can never stay too serious for long periods of time.

Mommy says that it's good to be happy in life. I then remembered why I was not in my room.

" Do you know where Jack is?" I asked. He looked at me and answered that he only saw him go to the back of the ship. I thanked Ron and ran towards where he pointed.

As I turned a corner, there was a dark area with big crates stacked on top of each other. I was walking slowly when I saw shining red eyes and bright green eyes.

I stopped and stared at the green eyes. I came closer to have a better look. I climbed on top of a crate and saw the form of two hedgehogs.

" Hi," I said. They didn't answer. I'm not going to waste my time here trying to get them to talk. I climbed off the crate and continued walking. After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly, I saw that Silver boy talking to … Scar, I think. I ran up to them and asked them if they had seen Jack.

Scar said that he didn't see him, but Silver told me that he did. I asked him if he can point out in the direction Jack went, but Silver offered to take me to him.

" Thanks for helping me. It will take me a while to get used to this ship," I said. Silver looked at me and smiled. I must have looked girly with my hands clasped together and my face having a stupid grin.

" No problem," he said," it's the least I could do. Plus, you're new here, that means you get special treatment."

A few minutes of walking slowly side by side, I saw Jack talking with I believe is Mike. I thanked Silver once more and ran up to the two adults.

Jack saw me and smiled. Mike just gave me a _tiny_ smile and kept on doing his task. Jack decided to speak first when I reached him.

" I thought you would have wanted to stay in your room," he said, a bit confused in seeing me outside. " I just wanted to know if you have a needle and a thread," I said with a smile.

" Of course we do," he said," we sometimes use it to stitch shirts and pants. Although we do a very sloppy job."

" Can I have them?" I asked.

OoOoOoOoO

Okay, now that I have the needle and thread, I can finally start working on the pants. I found a pair of scissors in the cabinet and used it to cut the sleeves of the shirt that Jack gave me.

It was pretty hot outside now, signaling that summer is already here. I put the sleeves on the bed. I could use that for other purposes. I then grabbed my dress.

Since the dress is long sleeve, I cut the top part of the dress. The shirt was white, so a brown sweater wouldn't look bad. Luckily the pants are brown too. I cut the middle of the part I cut off the dress and left it to the side.

I once again went to the cabinet and got about two buttons and at the same time got the thread and needle. I sat down on the chair and started to get to work. I sowed the part that I cut from the sweater (well, it's going to be a sweater once I finish) and made the edge seem smooth. At least it doesn't look like I cut it.

I then sowed the buttons on the edge so that I can close the sweater. I made big enough holes one the other side so that I can put the button through.

I lifted the sweater up and was satisfied. It's simple, but it'll help me when the temperature drops. I placed the sweater on the bed and then looked at the pants. The pants will be easy to do.

I took the pants and started to work on them.

OoOoOoOoO

I take it back. It wasn't easy to do. The pants had many faults. It was completely crooked so I had to fix its position. The pants were too wide and long for me, making me cut it shorter and less wide.

The sleeves that I cut off from the white were made into a headband and scrunchy.

I put the sweater in the closet and put on the modified clothes. I walked towards the mirror. I turned and saw how it looked from behind. It wasn't bad at all.

Then my childish side came and I started playing around.

" Mirror, mirror, on the wall… or shall I say floor, who is the fairest one of all," I said in a dramatic tone. When the mirror didn't respond, I giggled at how silly I might have looked.

I took my scrunchy and picked up my quills in a messy ponytail.

I took one more look at myself at the mirror. _Not bad Amy. Not bad at all._

I opened the door and stepped outside of my room and walked confidently. It had taken my almost all night fixing this outfit.

It was totally worth it.

Everybody was surprised when they saw the clothes I was wearing. I guess they never really had any clothing like this. I then saw Jack talking to that blue hedgehog.

I ran up to them and tugged on Jack's shirt. He turned around to have an astonished face. Even the blue hedgehog seemed surprised.

" H-how… where did you get this?" Jack asked. I smiled brightly.

" I fixed the shirt and pants that you gave me yesterday. It took me almost all night, but I slept," I said. Jack took my hand and twirled me around.

" Good job, Amy. At we have somebody who knows how to sow," he said. " Would you like it if I gave you a tour around the ship? Just so that you can get familiar with it?" he asked me.

" I would like that please," I politely said. He seemed pleased and turned to the blue hedgehog, who has been standing there watching us.

" You can go help Rat with the masts if you want Sonic," Jack said. Got to remember that name. Sonic, Sonic, Sonic.

Sonic left and Jack turned to me once again. He extended his hand out to me so that I could take it. I gently placed my hands on his, so as not to injure my hands even more.

I think I might actually enjoy being part of this family.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would love it if you reviewed. Thanks for everything. I'll update Following the Rules in a week or two.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with another chapter! And I honestly have nothing else to say! Except… I HATE moving! It's such a big pain in the arse!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. All the characters that I make are MINE. This story is MINE.**

**Amy: 7 years old**

**Sonic: 10 years old**

**Shadow: 13 years old**

**Silver: 9 years old**

**Jack: 35 years old**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

" –and that is Ray," I said while pointing to a red fox with a piercing on his ear and mouth. I wonder if it hurt when he got those piercings. I inwardly winced at the thought of stabbing a needle on the lip to later put an earing there.

During the three days in the ship, I have been going around and asking everybody's name. The result was that I learned all the names in less than 3 hours, but to be sure, I repeated the names over and over again.

Jack came up to me and ruffled my quills again. I put my hands on top of my head and whined.

" Hey! Don't you know how hard it is organize my quills into a ponytail?" I said while taking my scrunchy and reorganizing my quills that Jack so _kindly_ messed up.

I mumbled something incoherent about men and them being dumb **(A/N: No offense to any boys and men out there)**. After fixing my quills, everybody else had already left to keep working or just relax for a while. I turned to Jack.

" What am I supposed to do?" I asked. These past three days have been quite boring. Jack never gave me any jobs to do on the ship, resulting into me being bored out of my skull.

" You can just relax an-" he started but I cut him off.

" I'm sick of just being lazy Jack! Can you at least give me one job to do?" I begged. I made sure to do puppy eyes, making my pupils looking wider and pouted. I even forced a single tear out.

After a few seconds of the cute torture (well, to him it's torture), he finally gave in.

" Fine, you can go help Sonic clean the deck," he said with a sigh as jumped up and down at the fact that I won't die of boredom.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily and ran off to find Sonic on the deck. But before I could get to far from Jack, he told me to make sure that Sonic also does the work.

" Ok!" I yelled back and continued to find Sonic. After a few minutes of searching, I heard his voice in a secluded place on the deck. I walked towards his voice and was about to turn around the corner when I heard other voices.

I stopped and made no further noise. I then carefully looked around the corner and saw Sonic with Shadow and Silver. They were facing they were all lying on some crates that were all stacked up unevenly.

I am definitely not going there. No way will I go there.

It's ok if a group of about 3 girls walks up to a group of boys, but when a girl goes alone, it's never a good thing. I think I can handle one more day of boredom.

I slowly turned the opposite direction and lightly took one step. I must have stepped on the wrong spot because the wood underneath me made a very abnormally loud creak.

I normally didn't do this, but I cursed at myself for not being more careful. I waited to see if they heard me. After a few seconds of staying still, nobody came, meaning that I luckily wasn't heard.

I took another step and this time, the floor underneath me made an even louder creak. This time, I cursed mother nature for making wood so noisy.

" Did you guys hear that?" asked Silver. Shit, shit, shit, shit, I'm starting to have a panic attack. Please tell me that the other boys didn't hear me.

" Yeah, I did. Do you know what that is?" said Sonic. If Shadow didn't hear it, I would be saved from humiliation.

" It's probably just the wind," he said. I let out a relieved sigh. I was saved. But then my relief ended like that.

" I don't know, I heard it two times, and the wind isn't that strong today," Silver said. After a moment of silence, I heard a thump on the wood.

" I'm going to check it out, just in case," Silver stated and I heard his footsteps coming closer every millisecond. I turned once more to the direction where Silver was going to come out of and started to pretend to walk.

Not long after, Silver turned around the corner and was surprised to see me. He came closer so that he can talk to me.

" What are you doing here?" he asked. My hands were behind my back so that he can't see that they were fidgeting nonstop.

" I came here to help Sonic. Jack sent me here to help him clean the deck," I stated nonchalantly. It wasn't a complete lie. I just 'forgot' to tell him that I begged Jack to send me to do something.

" Oh, well Sonic isn't doing anything right no-" Silver started but was interrupted by Shadow.

" Hey, what's taking you so long?" he yelled. Silver just took my arm and pulled me to where the other boys were. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he told me that he just wanted me to hang out with them.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to get to know people close to my age.

When Shadow and Sonic saw me, they both had different expressions. Shadow had a " whatever" face and Sonic had a " why the hell is she here?" face.

Talk about not being wanted.

Oh yeah, I can definitely feel the warm and inviting vibes coming from Sonic. And Shadow had surprisingly no vibes. Silver let go of my wrist and climbed up the crates.

" Come on! Climb up!" Silver said while gesturing me to climb up. I put my hands on the edge of a crate that was taller than me and tried to lift myself up.

" I can't climb up, the crate is too high for me," I said while trying to find a solution.

" Then maybe you should just leave," somebody said. I looked at the owner of that voice and glared at him. Sonic just had a smug look on his.

I walked to where he was sitting and just kept glaring at him. Then, my genius mind came up with a solution to climb up the crates and to prove to him that I do belong here.

Without Sonic expecting it, I pulled on his hanging leg and pulled my self slightly up. With that, I grabbed the edge of the crate and managed to get on top after a strong pull.

I smiled victoriously as I looked at Sonic, who was on the floor groaning.

Like I always say, never underestimate the power of a girl.

Silver started to laugh uncontrollably and I saw Shadow crack a tiny smile. I myself started to giggle at how I made Sonic land on his face.

" Serves you right," I said as I laughed in between. Silver raised his hand and held it in front of me. I understood the gesture and I slapped my hand against his.

After we high-fived, I sat next to Silver so that Sonic can get his spot back after he recovered. He just mumbled something to himself and pulled himself on top of the crate with ease.

" So… Silver, how old were you when you started living here?" I asked. I wanted to know everybody's past on this ship. The different stories always intrigued me on how each person ended up here.

For example, Jack and Scar have known each other since they were about my age. The both of them used to love the open ocean whenever they went with their parents. And they still do, except without their parents.

They both started to build a ship and finished it in a year. They went together in a journey, and unfortunately started to do some bad things. Neither Scar nor Jack told me what they did and still do.

They just tell me that I'll know after I'm old enough.

Silver then interrupted my thoughts and started to speak.

" I came here when I was five. Some people who they owed some money had killed my parents. They didn't have the money, so the other people decided to kill them. Luckily, they didn't know that they had me, so they just left without seeing me. After a few days of wandering the streets alone, Jack found me and took me in," Silver said. His story was almost like mine, except my dad had died when I was younger and my mother had died in a fire.

After a while of silence from the four of us, Shadow broke the silence.

" And you? What happened before you came?" he asked, looking towards me. I took in a deep breath and decided to tell them. It's fair that I would tell my story after Silver told me his.

" Well, my father died when I was younger and my mother di-" Silver then interrupted me.

" How did you father die?" he asked curiously. I clenched my fists as I vividly remember the day I was told he died. Silver noticed this and looked down to his hands.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to make you ups-" I shook my head and cut him off.

" It's ok, I just get really emotional whenever I talk about him too much," I quietly told him.

" That means you don't belong in this ship. Weak people never last long," Sonic said nastily. The second he finished his sentence, I lunged at him and my hands went to his neck.

The both of us fell to the floor. After we landed, we both started to roll on the floor, struggling to get the other's hand off our necks.

After a while of rolling, we were on the main deck where the adults were resting. We didn't really pay attention and just kept fighting.

Sonic managed to kick my stomach while I got a good punch to his eye. We just kept wrestling. Pinning the other's arms or giving each other nasty kicks.

Nobody around us dared to break us up. At some point, I was on top and started strangling him. At the same time, tears were threatening to fall. One tear managed to escape, and after that the dam had gave way.

Once the tears started falling, my grip on his neck loosened, giving him a chance to escape. Surprisingly, he didn't. He just lied there without moving a muscle.

I started to shake uncontrollably as the images of my dad were flashing in front of my eyes. All the times that we had where we would play in the house and the times when we tried to cook together but ended up making a mess and burnt food.

Unfortunately, the last image was with him on the bed, pale, and his dark green eyes were dull, as if there was no more life in him.

I then felt somebody wrap their arms around me and lifted me up. I looked back to see Jack. He then carried me and started to take me to my room while the other pirates were asking Sonic what had happened.

Once we reached my room, Jack put more ointment on my hands, wrapped it up again. After he finished, he looked at me straight at the eyes.

" I know that losing your parents is hard because believe me, I went through that as well. Just don't let it affect your day too much. It's good to remember about them, but don't take it out on other people," he said.

I looked down at my hands. I can't believe that I was strangling Sonic.

" Hey," Jack said, taking my attention again," what you did back there shows that you're not afraid to fight, ok?" I nodded and he smiled.

He then got up and headed towards the door. But before he left, he turned to me and grinned.

" At least he learned to not mess with you," he playfully said. I laughed and after a while, he told me to rest up and that tomorrow he was going to give me something to do.

After he left, I opened the cabinet next to me and took out my needle and thread. I then started to patch up a hole on my pants that I got during the fight with Sonic.

I then chuckled to myself as I suddenly realized something. That punch to his eye is definitely going to give him a black eye.

I certainly can't wait to see that.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it! If it seems kind of rushed, don't blame me. I seriously did this in 5 hours. You guys are lucky that I did this! I haven't done my chores yet just so that I can do this.**

**Anyway, make sure to review because I would really appreciate it. You guys can also PM me if you have a question about anything in this story or my other story Following the Rules.**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry guys! I feel so bad! Well, here's the next chapter, so continue on. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE.**

**Ugh, you already know their ages, so I won't bother.**

**Amy's five in the dream. Just so you know.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I sat next to the bed as I looked at him. His face was pale and the spark he always had in his eyes was gone. His breathing was ragged and his body was trembling. I reached to touch his forehead but he moved his head away._

_I retracted my hand and looked at my shoes. I shivered as the winter air filled the house. There was nothing that we had that could heat this house and us._

_The wind whistled as it passed through the many cracks that the house had. I looked at my dad again. I wanted to cry as I imagined how much he was suffering._

_My mom was out to buy some food while she left me to take care of Dad. She must be freezing outside with the wind blowing this strongly._

_My dad noticed me looking at him. He turned his head towards me and smiled. I smiled back at him, trying to keep myself from breaking down in front of him._

_I noticed that he opened his mouth to say something, but he immediately closed it. I guess he was pondering on whether or not to say what he wanted to say. After a while, he opened his mouth again but I already beat him to it._

" _How are you feeling Daddy?" I asked. I knew he was going to lie. He never wanted me to know how much he actually suffered. Although he never said it, he couldn't hide it._

_He started to cough loudly after I asked him. I immediately got up and put my hand on his forehead. He was hot to touch. I went to the kitchen and took out a clean rag from a cabinet._

_I slightly dampened it and ran back to Dad. His coughing has subsided and now he was lying still on the bed._

_I carefully placed the wet rag and left it there. His eyes looked straight into mine and he sighed. He opened up his arms and waited for me to move._

_I immediately hugged him and I felt myself tremble as he rubbed my back. I felt a few tears threatening to come out as I hugged him even tighter._

" _Shh, don't worry. I'll be fine," he said soothingly. I knew he was lying. He knew I didn't believe him. I knew he wasn't going to make it. He knew himself that he wasn't going to make it._

_Yet he was the strongest one of the three of us. He never cried, unlike my mom and me. He stayed strong for the both of us. He always did._

" _Daddy, please stop lying," I said in a muffled voice. I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were filled with remorse as my stare lingered on his eyes._

_He sighed and grabbed my hand. He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled._

" _I will always be with you," he said. I looked at him again, thinking that he was lying again. He smiled when he saw the face I was making. He rose my hand in which he had grasped and put it over my chest where my heart is._

" _In here," he quietly whispered. He kept my hand there for a while until he had to retract so that he could cough. I was about to touch his forehead when he raised his hand up, indicating that he was fine._

_After his little coughing fest, he laid there breathing heavily. I sat back down and stared at the wall. All was quiet until I decided to break the silence._

" _You promise?"_

_He turned his head to face me. I kept staring at the wall, but he could tell that I was waiting for his response. I could hear the wind whistle through the cracks until I saw him smile from the corner of my eyes._

" _I promise"_

* * *

_I was in my room as the doctor was in the other room, checking on my dad. Today was especially bad. _

_Daddy was starting to act as if he was leaving, and then he would open his eyes again and lightly shake his head. My mother wasn't like this, so she called for the doctor to come._

_She told me to stay in my room until she called me to see daddy. _

_That was exactly three hours ago._

_In the meantime, I was playing with my ripped and dirty dolls. My favorite doll was a little girl with orange hair. Her face was filled with freckles and her smile never ceased to exist _

_Her name was Dolly _**(A/N: Wow, you just couldn't come up with a less obvious name. Ugh, shame on me *****slaps myself*****).**

_I've had this doll since I was born. Mommy said I wouldn't go anywhere without Dolly when I was younger _**(A/N: Just get back to the point of this darn thing. We are not going to start talking about some doll!)**

_After a while, I got bored playing with my dolls and opened the door. The doctor was leaving and my mother looked at me with a solemn expression._

_I stood there and looked at her curiously. I started to walk up to her, but I did so slowly, making sure that I wouldn't scare her._

_She noticed that I was right in front of her, causing her to collapse onto me and hug me tightly. I could feel something moist on my shoulder as I saw her back heave up and down._

_I patted her soothingly on the back and asked her what was wrong. It took her a while for her to speak, but she calmed down enough to tell me the news._

" _Your father's dead! Oh, Dan's dead!" she exclaimed before sobbing even more. She let herself fall to the ground with tears streaming down her face._

_I just stood there looking at her. All I could think of was the promise that he made just a few days ago._

_He broke it. He broke the promise. He never breaks promises. Why did he promise me if he knew he wouldn't be with us forever._

_I looked away and stared at the ground. My gaze lingered at that spot as I thought over what I just said to myself._

_No, he didn't break his promise. He said he would always be with me in my heart. He didn't say physically._

_He said he would stay with me in my heart._

_And forever will he stay._

* * *

I gasped as my whole body rose from the bed. I was breathing heavily as I tried to regain myself. I shook my head furiously to try to ignore that day.

The atmosphere was peaceful until the door was forced open suddenly. In came Silver, who was wearing a grin on his face and was noisily walking towards me.

That stupid grin made me want to come up to him and slap him for disturbing my peace.

He better have a good excuse for coming into my room so early in the morning. He was right next to the bed I was lying on and sat next to me. That grin was still there.

" Guess what?" he asked enthusiastically. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was still holding that stupid grin.

" What?" I asked with fake cheeriness. Waking up a person like me early in the morning never led to good consequences. He came closer while I pulled my head a bit farther away.

" You remember yesterday where you punched Sonic in the eye?" he asked. All of a sudden, my ears perked up and I was now paying close attention. I nodded, indicating that was still listening.

" Well, he got a black eye. It ain't pretty either. He also got a busted lip from one of your many punches," he snickered. I laughed along with him as I imagined how Sonic looked like.

After a few seconds of laughing, he seemed to want to say something, but I was still wiping some tears from my eyes. I finally decided to quiet down so that Silver can speak.

" Also, Jack wants you to work with me since you didn't want to be stuck here doing nothing," he said, a little more serious this time. I nodded and got off the bed.

I walked to the door and waited for him to walk with me. He stood up and slowly walked up to me and grabbed the handle. He opened the door all the way and waited for me to pass.

The smell of salty water filled my nose as soon as walked outside. The smell was faint in my room, so I wasn't bothered by the smell too much. The sun was intense and the wind blew hard a few times while Silver was leading me to where we have to work.

After walking for a minute or so, Silver stopped in front of a mast. I stared at him weirdly when he stayed still.

" Um, are we going to stare at a pole or something?" I asked sarcastically. He seemed to have heard me because he shook his head. I raised an eyebrow, getting even more curious every passing second.

He looked up and waved. I thought for a split second that he was crazy, but when I looked up I saw a raccoon up on the mast.

Damn it.

That's really high for me. Too high. Must find an excuse, must find an excuse!

" Silver?" I started as I tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me. " I have to use the bathroom, so I'm gonna go. You guys don't have to wait for me."

Before he could answer, I dashed to the first corner that I found, to only bump into someone. I was pushed to the floor while the other person was just moved slightly.

I looked up to see that darn hedgehog. What was funny though was the beautiful and eye-catching black eye that he had. I felt a bit bad though. Boys are usually mean, so there's nothing new bout the way he acted yesterday.

I slowly got up and brushed off some imaginary dust from my pants. Sonic was staring at me, making me feel a bit uneasy. I hate it when I'm the center of attention.

I looked up to his face and raised a questioning eyebrow. He saw the gesture and looked away. After a few seconds, he started walking the opposite direction, but I stopped him.

" Aren't you going to say sorry?" I asked him. He tilted his as if he was confused. I let out an exasperated sigh and rolled my eyes.

" For yesterday? Nah, you don't belong here anyway," he said before shaking my hand off his shoulder in disgust. I glared at him, clenching my fists to try to stop the urge to give him another black eye.

Right now, I don't feel bad for him at all.

* * *

I knew I couldn't avoid what I had to do, so I went back to where Silver was. I was surprised to see him still waiting. I walked up to him, making sure that I took short and tiny steps.

Once I was in front of him, he smiled and handed me a rope. I looked down at the rope and followed to where it was supposed to lead me.

It was hanging from the top of the pole. I looked at Silver to see him holding another rope. He started to climb up the rope while I gave him a pleading look.

He shook his head and kept on climbing. I pouted and attempted to pull myself up. All was well for a few seconds until my hands started to feel like if they were on fire.

I let go and blew on them, trying to cool my hands down. I saw Silver already at the top, signaling for me to hurry.

I once again started to pull myself up, but my weight pulled me down. I guess it gets easier after having some experience. Climbing up a rope should be easy.

It's almost like climbing a tree, except it didn't have branches. I jumped up and used all my strength to pull.

I could tell that this going to be a long day.

* * *

After about an hour or so, I was already halfway up. I tried not to look down as the wind shook the rope. Can't they have a darn ladder so that I can climb up with that?

Silver was still cheering me on and all the other pirates were down on the deck watching me. Good thing I don't have a dress on, that's for sure.

I could feel my arms cramping a bit from the strain that I was forcing them to go through. I took in a deep breath and used one arm to reach up higher.

I grabbed the rope and pulled. I can't let go now. If I do, that will be the end of my life. Or the beginning of my life as a mashed potato.

I bit my lip as I got closer to the top. I don't think I can make it. I don't think I'll survive. Who's idea was this? I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them all tonight.

If I wasn't hanging for my dear life, I would be rubbing my hands together and laughing like a lunatic.

**(A/N: Does this not happen to you when you're in this type of situation? The most random of things start popping in your mind. That happens to me a lot)**

Anyway, I was just right there. I almost wanted to cry from the joy that I had inside me.

My hand touched the wood at the top and I pulled myself onto the tiny platform. I lied down on the small space of wood to try to rest my arms a bit.

My arms twitched a bit from the cramping that they were going through. Silver walked on one of the horizontal poles that connected from one mast to the other.

He stopped right in front of me and crouched down to my level. He had this smug look on his face as I turned my head to him.

" So, how was it for the first time?" he asked. First time? I can't do this no more. I grabbed his little chest hair and pulled him closer to my face.

" What do you mean by 'first time'?" I asked. He just laughed and held my hand. He backed away a little when I stood up.

" What do you think? Jack wants you to practice on climbing ropes in case of an emergency or to keep a look out for other ships," he explained.

I looked to the side and saw the vast ocean around us. A gentle breeze brushed my fur and quills as I saw a seagull pass the both of us.

I sighed and looked back at Silver. There was one question that was bothering me.

" How are we going to get down?" I asked. He glanced down to the other people on the deck. I followed his gaze and shivered as I imagined myself if I fell off. Silver then broke the silence.

" The same way we came up."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**I'm not necessarily proud of this chapter, but at least it's something. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking a while, I was just busy organizing our new house and my mom doesn't seem to want to stop giving me chores.**

**I'll update Following the Rules in a few days, so be patient please. Make sure to review and PM me if you have any questions about this story.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
